Hikari Hanabi
Hikari Hanabi is a new recruit in the Seireitei, Although coming from a small stature he does have a great love for both his comrades and his "art". Appearance Hikari stands at 5.9 eight feet, weighing 50 kg. He is rather thin, and therefore he does not look that menacing. His face looks rather feminine and thin. He can almost always be seen smiling kindly at others. He looks as if he is about 19. He has rather long black hair gathered in a ponytail with a small emblem at the end. This might make him apear even more feminine. Although his eyes are mostly almost closed, he does sometimes open them mroe to show a set of saphire blue eyes. Hikari always wears his regular shuhaksho, although he does have the habit of tying small bands of different coloured cloth onto it. He carries his zanpakuto strapped with a multicoulored piece of cloth at his left thigh. Should he release large amount of his reatsu, it will not have a specific color, rather it shifts constantly between them, to someone not used to feeling reatsu, he might be mistaken for multiple people because of his reatsu. He has a relativly normal yet slightly scandanavian voice, like Viggo Mortensen. Personality Hikari might be seen by some people as slightly insane. His mood can shift from a calm cold demeanour to be cheery happy and again to a angry and hateful one. The reason for this is that he has always been trying to get in better contact with his zanpakuto, Pachipachi ryu. Like his zanpakuto, Hikari loves bright colors, he does so to the exstreme that he can get angry that people are not wearing the color that he likes at the moment, often leading to strange outbursts. When Hikari encounters a problem, he mostly reacts to with the strategy, "Solve it beutifuly, solve it peacefully and solve it quickly". If he fails to be able to solve the problem this way, he simply gets pissed and begins trying to wreck brutal havok at the troublemaker. Although he might apear confused and disorganised most of the time, he more intelligent and aware than he might apear, he also tends to give obvious advise, even if the person he talks to has no need for it. When he is not walking around and being crazy, or trying to destroy an opponent, he spends most of his time either trying to do artwork or making explosives, while some may question the explosives, he does it as a way to express "art" as an explosiong in bright colors. Backstory Although Hikari has little memory of his past, he is mostly happy to share what he knows. the earliest memory Hikari has had for a long time, is waking up on the streets of Rukongai, there he quickly heard of the exploits of the soulreapers and was greatly facinated by the idea of joining them, another thing that greatly interested him was fireworks, witch he worked with for a few month before setting out to realise his dream of becoming a soulreaper, after many years of hard training, here he stands. Abilities Relative Stamina: '''Hikari has a relative amount of stamina, this is needed for his to properly use his zanpakuto. '''Firework maker: '''Hikari used to make fireworks, as such, he carries multiple types with him at all times, and is profesiant at both making them, and using them in combat. '''Kido preferance: Although Hikari likes to use his zanpakuto, he feels that using it overexecively is stupid, therefore he has taken up practicing kido as his preffered method in combat. 'Zanpakuto:' Pachipachi ryū: '''In its sealed form, His zanpakuto is a average katana, however the hilt and scabard are covered in dots of various colors. '''Shikai: '''When Hikari releases his his zanpakuto he calls out the release command "Light up the sky", he takes to the hilt with both hands and pulls backwards with his left, a sparling light surrounds his zanpakuto and it takes on the form of a guandao. The guandao has a golden pole and a dragonhead "spitting" the blade out of its mouth. The blade itself is black with the edge a silvery color. '''Spirit: Pachipachi ryū has the shape of a old man holding a staff and wearing a suit that constantly shifts in color, people who look at him for to long might get sore in the head because of the many colors. The old mans eyes would be that of a lizard or dragon. Inner World: Hikari's inner world resembels a large carnival under a constant night sky. The carnival has many tents, shops and games, but there is not a single person or other living creature in the carnival, that is, besides Pachipachi ryū. The carnical is lit up by fireworks that constantly explode in the sky, because of this, having a converstation in this world is rather hard. When Hikari is in this world, he mostly plays games with Pachipachi ryū. the inner world also changes according to hikari's mood. If he is angry or othervise negative, the carnival takes on more creepy colors and the fireworks stop exploding, leaving his inner world pitch black. If he is happy or in a normal mood, the carnival goes on in its normal stage. Base/Home Tori has a habbit of sleeping in his office, and therefore, he would most likely describe it as his home. In the office, the orriginal build up is still there, however, he has switched the chair out with a more comfortable one, this allows him to sleep in the chair, and removes the requirements of a bed. Beyond the chair change, he has a small workbench in a corner of the room, this is where he tinkers with different ideas for rockets, bombs and other explosives, he does however, useually cover this with a carpet when someone else is there, because he is afraid they will feel uncomfortable if they knew that they were in the smae room as a lot of explossives. In Tori's desk he keep alot of reports and schematics. The report for his normal job and the schematics for... You guessed it, fireworks. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei